Fragmentos de otro yo
by Mad Aristocrat
Summary: La carga invisible de lo que nunca ocurrió. La amenaza de una cuenta por cobrar. Y la confusión de ansiar dos versiones de él, a sabiendas que ambas no pueden coexistir. "Bienvenida al infierno que tu misma provocaste, Granger" -susurró tu peor pesadilla, antes de chasquear los dedos y revelarte la verdad.
1. Preludio

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

 **NO LEER SI ANTES NO HAS LEÍDO:**

 **\- EL DIARIO DE UNA MÁSCARA.**

 **\- TU VERDUGO.**

 **\- VENDETTA.**

 **(En ese orden)**

 _Habiendo hecho esa advertencia (porque si no han leído esos fics, no van a entender nada), ¡hola! he vuelto. Este es el tercer acto, y espero que no sea tan enredado todo (aunque probablemente lo sea)._

 _Un abrazo y acompáñenme en esta nueva travesía. ¿Se animan? ¡Digan que sí!_

 _Besos cósmicos._

 _Mad_

* * *

 **FRAGMENTOS DE OTRO YO**

 **.**

 **Preludio**

.

El ambiente que lo rodeaba era una mezcla sombría y escalofriante. Un cóctel perverso que sin mostrar nada lo decía todo mediante un vacío insondable. Y así le gustaba a _Chaos_. Así lo había diseñado desde el inicio de los tiempos, lo cual era la ventaja de ser el primero que existió entre los de su clase.

Ese templo perfilado a su medida era un lugar perdido en el espacio en un eterno presente, sin un antes ni un después, desde el cual observaba junto a _Chronos_ las distintas versiones de la realidad que transcurrían en paralelo. A veces, intervenía para su propia entretención, mientras que en otras oportunidades, los dejaba pasar intactos, en una ruleta rusa donde la bala era la desesperación con un toque de miseria, y las víctimas eran simples mortales, marionetas de sus designios.

No tenía nada planificado para ese momento, sin embargo, de pronto algo en el ambiente se sintió milimétricamente distinto, y supo que lo que estaba esperando desde que colocó el anzuelo, al fin había ocurrido. Avanzó resuelto sobre ese piso de mosaico tan antiguo como él, entre las velas flotantes que apenas iluminaban sus pasos, cuando una voz femenina cortó su trayecto.

–Está en el salón prohibido –anunció desde la oscuridad.

 _Lord Chaos_ se detuvo, y esbozando una sonrisa macabra, se giró a observarla con interés.

– _Nix, Nix, Nix_. ¿Qué te he dicho sobre andar delatando a tus hermanos? Además, no es necesario. Sé perfectamente dónde se encuentra _Érebo._ ¿Te olvidas de quién soy yo?

La silueta de una curvilínea joven alta de piel pálida y largos cabellos negros, se acercó a la tenue luz, dejando al descubierto sus facciones. Sus ojos, tan oscuros como dos piezas de carbón, lo miraban fijamente con un rastro acusatorio en ellos.

–Por favor, deja de decir que es mi hermano. Él no es como nosotros, es humano.

–Fue humano –corrigió sobre la marcha el ente sobrenatural–. Después del regalo que le hicimos con _Chronos_ es... distinto. Es un híbrido.

Ella rodó los ojos exasperada.

–Llámalo como quieras. No es uno de nosotros –insistió–. Y me parece ofensivo que no estés escupiendo fuego por saber que está violando la única regla qué hay en este lugar. _"No entrar al salón prohibido"._

 _Chaos_ se encogió de hombros divertido y volvió a girar en dirección a dicho destino.

–Llegó ahí porque yo lo quise así –le explicó comenzando a alejarse–. Y deja los celos de lado, _Nix_ , debes saber que eres mi favorita.

La escuchó bufar pero no se detuvo otra vez. _Chaos_ quería ver el momento exacto en que descubriera la verdad, admirar su expresión y ser testigo en primera fila de su reacción. _Érebo_ como humano ya era interesante, como híbrido también resultó un deleite. No obstante ello, sospechaba que como híbrido conocedor de su pasado, las cosas se volverían mucho más entretenidas en ese lugar.

Llegó hasta esa puerta cuyo fin no se advertía hacia arriba y solo con la mente giró la manilla, entrando de una forma extrañamente ansiosa para alguien tan poderoso como él. Su mirada se clavó en la espalda de _Érebo_ , que observaba absorto uno de los siete cuadrados levitantes, distintos al resto de los que tenían a lo largo del templo, pues estos se encontraban envueltos en una energía color mostaza.

–¿Algo interesante a la vista? –soltó casualmente, notando que los músculos de _Érebo_ se tensaban al saberse descubierto.

–Esto... –comenzó él con voz grave y titubeante–. ¿Esto es otro universo paralelo? –preguntó, apuntando lo que sus ojos no podían dejar de ver.

 _Chaos_ caminó hasta quedar hombro con hombro y miró también a través de esa ventana espectral. Tan solo con hacerlo, todos los hechos que finalmente nunca ocurrieron se mostraron otra vez, como se revelaron ante _Érebo_ previamente.

–No. Pero eso ya lo sospechas, ¿verdad? –inquirió socarrón–. Hemos visto tus travesuras en el universo _Eta_. ¿O acaso crees que lo que le hiciste a esos mortales pasó inadvertido? –añadió, un poco ofendido–. Estaba escrito que lo harías, que crearías una paradoja temporal. Pero me gustaría saber de tu propia boca ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

 _Érebo_ giró en cuarenta y cinco grados para enfrentarlo, y _Chaos_ pudo detectar cómo hacía grandes esfuerzos por no dejar estallar la furia que guardaba en su híbrido cuerpo.

–Hace cinco años humanos ustedes me llevaron a ver un reencuentro en _Beta_ , y desde entonces, la imagen de esos mortales se me repite en la cabeza –confesó, y sus ojos se tornaron en una mezcla de verde y avellana–. Cuando fui a _Eta_ , me topé por casualidad con el hombre, ese sujeto llamado Draco Malfoy, y un extraño odio comenzó a escaparse de mi control. Quería arruinarle la vida. Sentía que me lo debía. Necesitaba que fuera infeliz. Así que sí. Intervine para lograrlo. No me preguntes por qué. Pero no me arrepiento.

.

* * *

.

" _Desde que Chronos y Chaos lo habían llevado a presenciar a esos dos mortales, no se pudo quitar la imagen de ambos. Algo se le retorcía en las entrañas como ardiendo en lava, y estaba desesperado por dejar ir esa escena de su memoria._

 _Se largó a vagar entre universos hasta que se detuvo en Eta, en un barrio acomodado de ese insignificante mundo. Avanzó a grandes trancos hasta dar con una multitud que ingresaba a una fiesta, ataviados en sus más ostentosas túnicas. Ahí, divisó a lo lejos a un humano prácticamente idéntico a él, aquél que se encontraba en todos los mundos, solo un poco más joven y con el rostro afable. Así que se desvió e ingresó a la mansión que estaba a un costado, subiendo de dos en dos esas opulentas escaleras de mármol para espiar._

 _Entró a una de las piezas para tener una mejor visión del evento, pero un hipido lo alertó. Una atractiva joven enfundada en un hermoso vestido blanco repleto de incrustaciones lloraba agachada en una esquina, con una angustia capaz de traspasar paredes. Comenzó a retroceder para largarse a otra habitación cuando su voz lo detuvo en seco._

– _¿Te mandó Draco a decirme que me dejará plantada en el altar? ¿Vienes a disuadirme acaso? No me extrañaría. Eres el único amigo al cual le importa su felicidad..._

 _Érebo se dio vuelta al escuchar ese nombre y se aproximó de regreso a la mujer, agachándose hasta su altura en completo silencio._

– _¿Sabes lo terrible de todo, Theodore?_ – _continuó ella_ –. _Estoy segura de amarlo. No por imposición ni por negocios. Lo amo. Yo en verdad me quiero casar. Pero no es recíproco, y eso me duele mucho. Siento que me voy a morir de pena._

 _El nombre "Theodore" comenzó a transitar por su cerebro una y otra vez, como un canto lejano, asumiendo que ese era el nombre de su humano doppelganger. Así que entró al cerebro de esa mujer solo para entender la situación, y no se sorprendió al ver que "Draco" era el mismo mortal que había visto aquella vez, pero en otra realidad. Una en la cual estaba siendo forzado a casarse con esta mujer llamada "Astoria", sin rastros en el panorama de esa humana de cabellos ondulados que lo acompañaba en Beta._

 _Algo dentro de él se sintió aliviado con el punto._

– _Mírame –le ordenó entonces–. No vengo a decirte qué hacer. Has lo que te dé la regalada gana. Lo que sientas, y el resto, a la mierda. Incluyéndome._

– _¿Y Draco?_

– _¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Acaso no crees que podría llegar a amarte? ¿Tan poca autoestima tienes? –espetó, alzando una ceja–. Mírate. Eres hermosa. Es muy afortunado ese cabrón._

 _Astoria dejó escapar una suave risa ante sus palabras, y Érebo no pudo dejar de pensar lo fácil que era manipularla._

– _Pero si lo obligo, me odiará. Estará casado conmigo, pero no será feliz._

 _Érebo sonrió ante su afirmación. "No será feliz" sonaba como la frase perfecta en ese instante._

– _Si lo amas, lo superará_ – _aseguró a sabiendas de que no sería así_ –. _Y siempre puedes culpar a tus padres para ganar tiempo. Ahora, arregla ese desastre que las lágrimas han hecho de tu rostro. Que no te vea así. Que no sepa el poder que tiene sobre ti. A Draco no le gustan las mujeres débiles._

 _Sintió un golpe en el pecho al afirmarlo, pues Érebo sospechaba que efectivamente era así. Sin conocerlo en lo absoluto, tenía una certeza espantosa de que aquel humano odiaba a las mujeres débiles, y se quedó en blanco ante su propia extrañeza. Cuando volvió en si, notó que Astoria ya se había levantado y llamado a unas sirvientas, que comenzaron a arreglar su aspecto con afán. Recogieron su cabello tomándolo en un moño elegante que destacaba su alargado cuello, mientras ella adornaba sus orejas con aretes de diamantes. Se veía realmente angelical, y Érebo no tuvo una pizca de culpabilidad al saber que la estaba enviando a un infierno en la tierra._

 _Con un asentimiento cómplice se retiró de Eta para continuar con sus deberes, por fin tranquilo consigo mismo. No obstante ello, eso duró poco. Las imágenes de esos dos mortales, Draco y la mujer de cabellos castaños, volvió al ataque, hostigándolo como una espina clavada en la yema de un dedo. Así que decidió volver a Eta para comprobar cómo se habían desenvuelto los hechos en ese universo, luego de ese matrimonio forzado._

 _No pudo evitar sorprenderse al comprobar que en Eta el tiempo para los humanos transcurría más rápido que en el resto de los universos, pues se encontró con Astoria sentada en los jardines de su mansión, notando que al menos tenía un par de años más que la última vez que la vio. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del horizonte, absorta en sus azules pensamientos._

– _Astoria. ¿Todo bien?_ – _preguntó sin saludar._

 _Ella parpadeó despertando de su lapsus y lo enfrentó de una forma desinteresada._

– _Te vimos ayer, Theodore. No es necesario que te hagas el desentendido_ – _masculló en tono amargado_ –. _Sé que es notorio que las cosas van de mal en peor. Prácticamente no existo para Draco._

 _Érebo se sentó a su lado, aparentando meditar sobre la situación._

– _Quizás necesiten nuevos bríos_ – _lanzó de manera sugerente–_. _Un hijo tal vez los una._

 _Ella suspiró con frustración y escondió el rostro entre ambas manos._

– _Me encantaría, ¡no sabes cuánto lo ansío!_ – _declaró desesperada_ –, _pero Draco ha sido bien claro con ese tema. No quiere aún. Quizás no quiera nunca._

– _¿Y por qué tiene que hacerse solo lo que él diga? Tú también tienes derecho a decidir._

 _Astoria liberó su cara y se irguió para mirarlo sorprendida._

– _A veces me confundes, Theodore. Pensé que velabas por sus intereses, no por los míos. Es tu amigo._

– _Sí, es m_ _i amigo, pero también es un hijo de puta._

 _Nuevamente, al decir esas palabras, Érebo sintió que no estaba mintiendo, sino que hablaba desde la experiencia. ¿Por qué demonios pasaba eso con un simple humano? ¿Qué mierda hacia ahí tratando de lastimarlo? ¿De arruinarle la vida?_

– _Si lo hago, me odiará_.

– _Ya te dije una vez. Siempre puedes echarle la culpa a tus padres. Dile que no podías dejarlos sin un nieto. Es un argumento clásico. No muy bueno, pésimo a decir verdad, pero en tu sociedad basta y sobra._

 _Astoria lo miró extrañada cuando escuchó la expresión "Tu sociedad", pero nada dijo al respecto, y tampoco alcanzó de haber querido. Al notar el desliz, Érebo se levantó y nuevamente con un movimiento de cabeza se despidió, sabiendo que había sembrado en ella la idea y que esto sin duda germinaría._

 _Regresó al templo tratando de olvidarse del asunto, auto convenciéndose de que había logrado hacer aún más infeliz a ese "Draco", y por un tiempo, lo creyó. Sin embargo, sin presupuestarlo, se encontró mirando desde afuera ese universo otra vez, pensando que aún no era lo suficientemente desdichado. Era una maldita insatisfacción lo que lo corroía al no verlo derrotado en el suelo._

 _Y de pronto, vio la oportunidad de empeorar las cosas._

 _Astoria estaba en su mansión sola, bebiendo de su tercera copa, mientras Draco, que se encontraba de viaje, volvía de manera adelantada, sin avisarle. Un plan maquiavélico se formó en su cabeza rápidamente, y sin darle dos vueltas, Érebo entró a Eta, tocando la puerta de la mansión de ambos._

– _¿Theodore... qué haces acá tan tarde?_ – _soltó Astoria sorprendida, aún sosteniendo el licor entre sus delicados dedos._

– _Vengo a dejarle unos papeles a Draco._

– _No está. Se fue de viaje. Negocios, ya sabes._

 _Érebo fabricó una falsa expresión de decepción en sus facciones, y luego fijó la mirada en la copa._

– _¿Me invitas entonces? Estoy un poco triste y necesito animarme._

– _Claro_ – _respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros._

 _Entraron a la mansión y Astoria le sirvió un poco de vino tinto, estirándolo para ofrecérselo. Érebo la miró de arriba a abajo notando lo miserable que la había hecho. Su bata de seda estaba a medio a amarrar, dejando a la vista los tirantes y el inicio de su pijama que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Al parecer, estaba lo suficientemente intoxicada como para que eso le importase._

 _Pero no. Aún no sentía pena por ella. Solo era un móvil para llegar a él. Una ficha en su juego. Nada más._

– _Te ves cómo si vivieras en el infierno –le dijo ella entonces._

– _Tú no te ves mejor que yo –replicó mordaz._

 _Astoria rodó los ojos, hastiada._

– _No estoy mejor que tú. Pero eso da igual. No lo hablaré contigo. No lo hablaré con nadie._

 _Ella dirigió los pasos a la cocina para abrir otra botella, mientras Érebo la seguía de cerca._

– _Puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes. ¿Acaso las cosas siguen mal con Draco?_

– _¿Mal? No. Ha cambiado –respondió sin mucho entusiasmo–. Pero solo es un padre, un proveedor. Desde que nació Scorpius no me ve como una mujer. Hace meses que no me toca y me estoy volviendo loca. Estoy segura de que si no fuera porque los sangre pura no se divorcian, probablemente ya me habría dejado._

 _Listo. Había logrado que ella hablara del tema. Y ahora actuaría de acuerdo al plan. Según sus cálculos, tenía exactamente una hora antes de que él llegara. Una hora para hacerla caer._

– _Entonces tendré que comprarle gafas a ese desgraciado, porque está ciego al no verte._

 _Astoria bufó incrédula, y dio otro sorbo hasta el fondo antes de responder._

– _No juegues. Me veo horrenda._

– _Jamás podrías verte horrenda ni aunque lo quisieras, Astoria. Destilas elegancia, pero también seducción aunque no te lo propongas, y eso es adorable. Es único. Eres única._

 _Érebo comprobó que sus palabras habían llegado, pues un destello de ilusión se había cruzado por esos orbes verdes._

 _Probando su suerte, dejó la copa a un costado y se aproximó hasta ella, lo suficiente para que Astoria pudiera escucharlo musitar de manera significativa._

– _Diablos, Astoria_ – _lamentó con dramatismo, acariciando quedamente su mejilla_ –. _Si no fueras de él, si Draco no fuera mi amigo, te tendría gritando de extasis como si no hubiera un mañana. No habría parte de ti que no marcaría._

– _No juegues..._

– _Estoy hablando en serio –añadió, notando como ella estaba cediendo y como un brillo lujurioso aparecía en sus ojos_ –. _Eres así de deseable, Astoria. Yo sí te veo como una mujer._

– _Theo..._

 _No quiso darle espacio para un arrepentimiento. Afirmó las manos en sus caderas y la apresó contra él, estampando sus labios contra los propios. Ella se resistió por menos de dos segundos, ya que pronto la abstinencia le cobró la pasada y se dejó llevar, enterrándole las uñas en la espalda, mientras gemía contra su boca._

 _Érebo desvió sus atenciones al cuello, succionando la piel para asegurar dejar vestigios de su paso por ahí, mientras la conducía lentamente al segundo piso, con el objeto de consumar su propósito. Tan pronto entraron a su habitación, ella comenzó a desvestirlo, mientras él se deshacía de la pequeña prenda que llevaba como pijama._

 _Quince minutos para que él llegara._

 _Érebo la lanzó sobre la cama y ella cayó de espaldas llevándoselo consigo, enlazando sus piernas por detrás de su espalda, ansiosa por tenerlo dentro. Y él no la hizo esperar._

 _Diez minutos para que él llegara._

 _Quería hacerla gritar de placer, debía hacerla gritar de placer para que fuera aún más doloroso para él, y mientras la embestía, no pudo evitar pensar lo extraño de todo el asunto. Él nunca había follado a una humana, pero su cuerpo parecía muy acostumbrado a ello. Él no debería estar pendiente de un simple mortal, pero últimamente sus esfuerzos estaban puestos en hacer infeliz a uno en particular. Uno llamado Draco Malfoy. Al menos, se había ensañado con ese Draco Malfoy._

 _Un minuto para que él llegara._

 _Con una última estocada bien profunda logró el satisfactorio gemido de un orgasmo, apoyándose en sus codos para alcanzar a ver sus mejillas encendidas como farolas. Las pestañas de Astoria aletearon como colibríes hasta quedar estáticas, portando una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

 _Y entonces, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse la alertó._

 _Astoria lanzó_ _un grito y de un empujón lo tiró a un costado, tapando su desnudez con las sábanas, con una expresión de espanto marcada en cada poro._

– _Draco... –musitó._

 _La expresión del aludido se tornó tallada en mármol._

– _¿Tenía que ser con un amigo mío?_

 _Érebo se terminó de arreglar y trató de acercarse a él con aire supuestamente arrepentido para guardar las apariencias, pero Draco con una sola mirada le advirtió que no respondería de las consecuencias si osaba dirigirle la palabra. Así que, reprimiendo una sonrisa victoriosa, se marchó, dejando al matrimonio a solas_ , seguro de que los había condenado para siempre.

 _Sin embargo, al bajar las escaleras y antes de salir de la mansión, notó que la puerta de su oficina estaba abierta, ingresando para mirarla con curiosidad, hallando un cuaderno que llamó su atención. Al abrirlo, se encontró con una especie de Diario, fechado a contar del día siguiente de la guerra._

 _Lo leyó rápidamente y sintió un hoyo negro en el pecho._

 _Todo estaba relacionado con esa humana de cabellos castaños, que ahora sabía que se llamaba Hermione Granger. Como un maldito psicopata, ese bastardo había plasmado sus pensamientos en esas páginas, y la mayoría de ellos estaban dedicados a esa mortal._

 _Quiso derrumbar la mansión de una explosión de magia, pero controló su impulso por irracional, regresando al templo para tratar de olvidarse del tema. Después de todo, ese Draco Malfoy ya era profundamente infeliz, sin importar que en el fondo de su corazón, anhelara a otra mujer._

 _Nunca la tendría de todos modos._

 _Pasó un tiempo antes de regresar a Eta. Los encargos propios de sus labores lo mantenían ocupado, pero cuando volvió a mirar a ese universo, quedó de una pieza. Habían pasado muchos años humanos, el hijo de Astoria y Draco ya era todo un jovenzuelo, y ella se encontraba gravemente enferma. Para rematar, buscó qué estaba haciendo Hermione Granger en esa línea temporal, y se encontró con que era profesora del mismísimo Scorpius en Hogwarts._

 _Las coincidencias eran unas perras._

 _Cuando Astoria murió, Érebo bajó a esa realidad a presenciar su funeral de lejos, notando la lejanía entre padre e hijo. Sí. Ambos eran infelices, pero ahora que Draco era viudo, podía aspirar a algo más._

 _Al ver a Scorpius pegarle un puñetazo a su padre en plena nariz y retirarse aireado en medio de la ceremonia, lo siguió de cerca, hasta que ingresó a su mansión. Por la ventana observó como entraba al despacho de su padre y empezaba a destrozarlo a patadas._

 _¿Tanto lo odiaba? Pues él se aseguraría de que fuera irreversible._

 _Utilizando sus poderes, de un chasquido invocó el diario que había encontrado la vez pasada, asegurándose de dejarlo en el camino de ese torbellino hormonal. Érebo sintió una oleada de satisfacción al presenciar como el rostro de ese muchacho se ensombrecía al reparar en el cuaderno, y notó cómo lo guardaba entre sus cosas, largándose de ahí._

 _Nada bueno saldría de eso, pues percibía su espíritu vengativo, uno tan potente como su propia vendetta contra el rubio._

 _Pero ahora..._

 _Ahora dejaría que Scorpius terminara el trabajo sucio"._

 _._

* * *

.

La mano de _Chaos_ sobre su hombro lo hizo reaccionar, sacándolo de sus recuerdos. _Érebo_ tragó espeso, profundamente incómodo con el presentimiento que lo embargaba. Esa ventana mostraba una realidad mucho más oscura que el resto, y contaba la historia de forma omnisciente de principio a fin.

–Qué es esto –repitió entonces, apuntando el cuadrado que levitaba a su lado–. Necesito saberlo.

 _Chaos_ se relamió antes de responder.

–Es _Beta_.

 _Érebo_ percibió un golpe en la boca del estómago, dejándolo sin aire. Tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, su voz era glacial.

–No. Yo visité _Beta_ con ustedes –siseó–. No es así esa realidad.

–Bueno, eso es cierto –concedió divertido el caos personificado–. Ese era _Beta_. El universo _Beta_ original. Ahora con Chronos le llamamos _Stigma_.

–¡No entiendo un carajo! –reclamó él, perdiendo los estribos.

 _Chaos_ lo miró evaluando si lo torturaba por su falta de respeto, pero decidió obviar el desliz y cobrarle en otra moneda. La verdad. A veces, la verdad era más dolorosa que cualquier maleficio.

–¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué has visto a humanos iguales a ti en otros universos? –espetó en tono condescendiente–. Mi querido _Érebo_. En el fondo lo sabes, ¿no?. Sabes que fuiste un humano como ellos, un simple mortal. Sabes que fuiste en algún universo Theodore Nott.

 _Érebo_ boqueaba impávido, así que _Chaos_ prosiguió.

–Te ibas a morir y nosotros te rescatamos. Te dimos una nueva existencia porque vimos tu potencial.

–No entiendo...

–Como ya te dije –continuó, obviándolo–, esa realidad que viste, donde mueres atacado por licántropos para salvar a tu hijo y a esa mujer, es la realidad _Beta_ original. Pero esa vida fue retrotraída, borrada, eliminada. Sin embargo, no todo desaparece. Cuando algo se borra de la existencia, se archiva en este salón como un recuerdo, al cual, por cierto, solo podemos entrar algunos entre los cuales no te encuentras tú precisamente.

–¿Es posible retrotraer una realidad? –atinó a preguntar, evidentemente confundido.

–Solo _Chronos_ puede –explicó el de cabellos de fuego–. Lo ha hecho siete veces, esta fue una de ellas.

–¿Y por qué lo hizo?

–A petición de esa humana, de Hermione Granger, con el fin de salvar a Draco Malfoy –reveló, atajando el brillo mortal en los ojos de su híbrido–. _Chronos_ y yo accedimos bajo tres condiciones, y reseteamos parte de esa línea temporal. Por eso comenzó un _Beta_ nuevo, y fue de ahí de donde te rescatamos. Por eso no te asignamos la ventana de _Beta_. Por eso nunca te enviamos allá. No queríamos que recordaras y sufrieras. Pero de algún modo, recordaste de manera subconsciente y eso explica porqué trataste de acabar con el Malfoy de _Eta_. ¿Ahora entiendes tu odio visceral?

Parecía que _Érebo_ había dejado de respirar, lucía como hecho de piedra. Millones de pensamientos colisionaban entre sí en su cabeza, uniendo puntos, desatando las más oscuras determinaciones. Pero lo más extraño de todo no era eso. Lo raro era el dolor que experimentaba. Una opresión en el pecho que dio paso a un vacío. Y luego la nada. No sentía nada. Su mirada estaba perdida, absorta.

–Lo entiendo –respondió mecánicamente–. Lo entiendo a la perfección.

–¿Serás capaz de controlarlo? –inquirió _Chaos_ algo burlón.

–Lo seré.

 _Chaos_ sonrió y le dio unas fraternales palmadas en la espalda a modo de falsa felicitación.

–Me alegro. No quisiera que te metieras en _Beta._ Ni tampoco que volvieras a intervenir en _Eta._ Menos ahora que todo marcha bien.

El aludido enfocó la vista en su interlocutor, reaccionando frente a la frase.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–¿No lo sabías? –replicó con sobreactuada sorpresa–. El muchacho ese, Scorpius, si bien causó estragos, lograron revertirlo. Malfoy y Granger están juntos. Son felices dentro de lo esperable en sus circunstancias.

Como si le hubiesen pegado una patada en los testiculos, _Érebo_ retrocedió un par de pasos.

–No –masculló de puños apretados–. Imposible.

–Quizás, pero ocurrió –aseveró, levantando de forma desinteresada ambas cejas–. En todo caso, con Chronos sabíamos que eso pasaría. Cuando Granger vino a pedir retroceder en el tiempo, una de las ventanas cambió radicalmente y mostró cosas que todavía no habían ocurrido, y que faltaban muchos años humanos para que acontecieran. Deduje que se había producido una paradoja temporal, y cuando te convertiste en nuestro hijo, supe que serías tú quien la provocaría. Pero ya es suficiente, mi querido _Érebo_. Nunca es bueno meterse tanto en los asuntos humanos. Está por debajo de nuestro nivel. Los mortales solo son fuente de entretención, nunca pueden volverse algo personal, menos cuando generan paradojas, ¿comprendido?

Silencio.

Un silencio que lo dijo todo a pesar de sus siguientes palabras.

–Comprendido.

 _Chaos_ aspiró hondo y colocando la mano en la espalda de _Érebo_ , lo obligó a avanzar en dirección a la salida del salón prohibido.

–Bueno. Es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. _Nix_ te vio entrar y no queremos que arme un alboroto. Tú sabes cómo es. Yo le explicaré a Chronos sobre lo que conversamos. Ahora, mi preciado _Érebo,_ ve a descansar. No quiero que interfieras más sobre esos mortales.

 _._

 _Pero esta vez, el híbrido no respondió._

 _Y Chaos, con una mueca traviesa, lo vio partir._

.

–Que comience la diversión –murmuró.

–Que comience –la voz de _Chronos_ contestó, emergiendo desde las sombras para colocarse a su derecha–. Para cuando _Érebo_ termine, de seguro tendremos un nuevo integrante en nuestra colección.

 _._

 _Pues sabían que su creación se daría otra vuelta por Eta._

 _Por Beta._

 _Y quizás por cuántos universos más..._


	2. Dos veces él

**No leer si:**

 **\- No ha leído "Tu Verdugo".**

 **\- No ha leído "El Diario de una Máscara".**

 **\- Muy deseable haber leído "Vendetta".**

* * *

.

 **FRAGMENTOS DE OTRO YO**

.

 **1\. Dos veces él.**

.

Lo esperaba golpeando el piso con la punta de su zapato izquierdo y de brazos cruzados, controlando sus ganas de ir a buscarlo para exigir explicaciones. Sus largos cabellos negros estaban atados en una coleta alta, que acentuaba la expresión recriminatoria que dibujaba en su fino y etéreo rostro.

Desde que supo que _Érebo_ se enteró de su origen, decidió seguir de cerca sus pasos, de manera de asegurarse que el muy bastardo no fuera a cometer una atrocidad. Pero ese día se había descuidado y el híbrido se esfumó de su radio de control, ingresando nuevamente a _Eta_ para revolverlo todo. Ella lo observó atentamente a través del ventanal de dicho universo, en parte horrorizada al comprender su oscuro plan, y en parte intrigada por ver cómo se desarrollarían los acontecimientos a partir de ahora.

No obstante, parecía una eternidad desde que lo vio finiquitar su maquinación, y aguardaba que él regresara al templo, cuando por fin se dignó a aparecer en el panorama. Ondeaba su túnica oscura con aire triunfante sin notar que se encontraba acompañado por ella.

–No tenías derecho a hacer eso –le soltó Nix, revelando su presencia en el lugar–. Ese muchacho no tiene la culpa de tus demonios y lo único que has hecho es arruinarle la vida.

 _Érebo_ enfocó su atención en ella, provocándole un escalofrío. Sus ojos eran una mezcla de verde y avellana de una intensidad poderosa, capaz de desarmar con una mirada a cualquier rival que osara atravesarse en su camino. Sin embargo, _Nix_ nunca había demostrado cuánto le afectaba su presencia. Es más, quizás era por eso que lo detestaba tanto, pues a pesar de su pasado humano, se comportaba con un desplante que era el justo medio entre _Chaos_ y _Chronos_.

–No me hables de derechos, _Nix_ –espetó él, esculpiendo una sonrisa sardónica en sus facciones–, que bien sé bien lo que hiciste en _Zeta_.

La mujer sobrenatural retrajo los labios en una mueca disconforme.

No esperaba que él supiera el único error que ella había cometido con los humanos, y eso le hacía perder la ventaja de una forma horrorosa. _"¡Jodido híbrido!"_ exclamó mentalmente, mientras cambiaba el peso del cuerpo y colocaba ambas manos en sus caderas en pose ofensiva. Aunque _¿qué esperaba?,_ si los jefes lo habían transformado en la _"oscuridad"_ para reemplazar a su verdadero y amado hermano, ambos tenían una misma forma de conspirar: desde las sombras.

.

 _Se relamió al recordar su desliz en Zeta._

 _._

–No fue intencional –se justificó sin mucho convencimiento–. Reacciono mal al rechazo. Pero lo tuyo fue ensañamiento, _Érebo_. Estás descarriado. Debo denunciarte ante _Chronos_ , ya que, al parecer, _Chaos_ te tiene malcriado.

Él rió sonoramente ante su amenaza, mientras caminaba hasta ella para afirmar su mentón con una ensayada sensualidad.

–¿Realmente crees que no lo saben? –le susurró en tono grave, erizando su piel–. ¿Que no saben lo mío? ¿Que no saben lo tuyo? Ellos eligen no ver, _Nix._ Ellos deciden no oír. En el fondo, les divierte y por eso no mueven un dedo. Así que cuando me pase de la raya, ellos serán los primeros en castigarme.

–Te crees demasiado, híbrido –le susurró ella de vuelta, modulando cada palabra de manera que su boca parecía un imán para sus ojos–. Te vas a quemar _, Érebo,_ te vas a quemar. Y yo estaré en primera fila para presenciarlo.

Él dejó escapar un silbido incrédulo, bajando el rostro para darle un pequeño mordisco a ese insolente labio inferior que lo desafiaba.

–¿Lo prometes? –esbozó travieso.

 _Érebo_ se enderezó y retrocedió, deleitándose con el cuadro de desconcierto que representaba _"su hermana"_ frente a su inesperada osadía. Se giró para marcharse con una cálida sensación de victoria anidada en el pecho, cuando la voz de la mujer se alzó en el momento preciso en que él pretendía cruzar la puerta, paralizando su avance.

–Deduzco que aún no terminas.

–Viene la mejor parte –respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros–. ¿Sabes? Algún día tendremos que intercambiar notas sobre cómo arruinarle la vida a un humano –añadió de manera significativa.

Pero _Nix_ no pareció acusar el golpe, cruzándose de brazos de forma altanera.

–Lo debes saber de primera mano, _Theodore_ –replicó con crueldad–. A ti te la arruinaron dos veces en un mismo universo, ¿no? Eso debe ser un puto récord, _querido mío_.

La cara de él se desdibujó y ahora fue el turno de _Nix_ de sonreír complacida, pues había ganado la partida.

.

 _Aunque sabía que el costo de sus palabras sería alto._

 _Reforzando un destino inevitable para las próximas víctimas de Érebo._

.

" _¿Con que sorprenderás ahora?"_ Se preguntó al verlo retirarse aireado, empuñando las manos hasta cortar su circulación.

.

* * *

.

–Realmente te admiro. No sé cómo estás tan tranquila. Yo a estas alturas ya estaba trepando las paredes. Tú, si no es con un examen, no te inmutas.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa, sin dejar de revolver su té. Levantó la mirada para enfocar a su vieja amiga, oliendo su exasperación, percibiéndola en cada peca. Eran tan distintas que a veces parecía curioso que ella fuese su confidente.

–No creas, Ginny. Tengo pavor.

–No se nota –retrucó ella, levantando una ceja–. ¿Pavor a qué?

La mujer dejó escapar un suspiro reprimido y soltó la cuchara a un costado, apoyando el codo sobre la mesa para reposar su mentón en la palma de la mano.

.

 _Inhaló profundo ordenando sus ideas._

.  
Para ella, era complicado hablar sobre el tema, pues aún tenía pesadillas al respecto. Pero si no se sacaba esa estúpida sensación del pecho, no sería capaz de disfrutar uno de los días más importantes de su vida.

–Dime estúpida, pero luego de todo este tiempo todavía temo que un día me despierte y él ya no esté –confesó.

La mandíbula de la pelirroja se desencajó, pero pronto volvió a su lugar, completando la expresión comprensiva que se formó en su rostro al escucharla.

–Ya pasó la guerra, Hermione –le recordó con voz suave–. No tendría por qué desaparecer otra vez.

–Lo sé –concedió ella, exhalando frustrada–, pero así me siento. Solo te cuento lo que me pasa.

–¿Por eso te niegas a dormir en mi casa esta noche?

.  
 _Cierto._

 _._

Hermione estaba yendo contra todas las tradiciones en lo que respecta a un matrimonio, y dormir en su casa la noche antes, _junto al novio_ , era una de las más notables. Su madre, Molly, Ginny, todas habían insistido en ofrecerle techo, pero ella se negó terminantemente a abandonar su hogar, a pesar de todas las opiniones en contrario.

–Tranquila –continuó su amiga, afirmando su mano para animarle–. Todo estará bien. Han hecho las cosas con calma, demasiada diría yo. Si Harry hubiera pasado una temporada en _Azkaban_ , tan pronto saliera me caso y tengo hijos.

–Ya llevas dos –apuntó Hermione, divertida.

–Aún hay espacio. La casa es enorme.

Ambas rieron de buena gana. Harry, al ser hijo único, siempre había querido una familia grande, mientras que para Ginny era algo natural y evidente aspirar a una casa llena de piececitos corriendo de allá para acá.

–En serio –retomó la pelirroja–, es algo que siempre me ha intrigado. ¿Por qué esperaron tanto? Es decir, salió hace años, ya vas por los veintinueve...

–¿Acaso hay una edad preestablecida para casarse? –la cortó ella, súbitamente irritada.

Al parecer, la tonalidad utilizada había sido excesivamente violenta, a más de sentir sus facciones contraídas, lo cual se corroboraba al observar la incomodidad de Ginny cincelada en cada músculo.

.

 _Hermione se mordió el costado de la lengua contrariada._

.

No debería estar tan a la defensiva, menos con quienes solo querían ayudarla, pero hace unos días tenía un absurdo mal presentimiento que no la abandonaba.

Respiró profundo y se pasó la mano izquierda por los cabellos a modo de _tic_ antes de proseguir.

–Draco quería retomar su vida, volver a tener el control –explicó lo más calmada que pudo–. Lo perdió todo en el juicio y quería recuperarlo por sus propios medios. No deseaba que estar conmigo fuera una especie de lavado de imagen, él quería hacerlo por su cuenta.

–¡Y vaya que lo hizo! –exclamó su acompañante, dejando pasar el traspié, aunque Hermione sabía que se lo cobraría más tarde–. Después de tanto tiempo su diario sigue vendiéndose en todos lados. Yo creo que ya recuperó con creces todos los galeones perdidos. ¿Cuántas empresas formó con las ganancias? Parece que amasar fortuna lo tiene en su código genético.

–¿Y eso qué importa? –inquirió la otra, bastante mosqueada.

–Solo lo comento porque me extraña que a pesar de todo sigan viviendo en tu pequeño departamento. Con suerte caben ustedes dos.

.

 _Pensar en su hogar le arrancó una sonrisa._

.

El departamento era enano comparado a su antigua mansión, pero Draco jamás se quejó ni sugirió moverse de ahí desde que se instaló. Al parecer, la falta de metros cuadrados les permitía estar más cerca el uno del otro, que era justo lo que ambos necesitaban para sanar las viejas y profundas heridas.

–Nos gusta así –declaró, bebiendo un sorbo de su taza de té ya fría–. Ambos tenemos demasiada exposición mediática, así que es como nuestro refugio.

Ginny no alcanzó profundizar en el tema, pues apareció la sombra de un hombre grueso a su costado, cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos. Se trataba de un sujeto de expresión seria y facciones duras, algo grisáceo por su conocida aversión al sol. A pesar de su edad, el hombre no dejaba de ocupar esa firme trenza que ataba sus cabellos que contra todo pronóstico, habían mantenido su color oscuro a pesar de su edad biológica.

–Hermione –llamó el recién llegado–. Draco te envía estos papeles. Dice que llegará un poco tarde hoy, pero que hará lo posible para que no sea tanto.

–Gracias, Orión –contestó la mujer, estirando sus manos para recibir el paquete.

–Sabes que aún puedes arrepentirte, ¿cierto? –le preguntó él de imprevisto–. Todavía no es tarde.

Ginny pestañeó confundida, mas Hermione carcajeó comprendiendo a la perfección sus palabras. Orión se había convertido como en el hermano mayor de Draco, ese que nunca tuvo y que tal vez siempre necesitó. Uno de humor oscuro que no tenía pelos en la lengua al momento de molestarlo, y que prefería pegarle un golpe fraternal en el brazo antes de decirle cuan mutuo era el afecto.

–Lo sé, pero no quiero –aseveró ella–. ¿No deberías estar preocupado de resguardarlo a él y no a mí?

Él sujeto se encogió de hombros.

–Soy su mano derecha y eso hago –replicó Orión–. No solo cuido su trasero sino también sus intereses. Y créeme que su mayor interés es que tú estés bien, entonces, eso resguardo, incluso de él mismo si es necesario.

Hermione suspiró conmovida, notando que hasta su amiga se derritió con dicha declaración.

–Para tu tranquilidad, estoy bien –respondió segura–. Lo estoy con él, y mañana solo será la confirmación de ello.

Orión rodó los ojos teatralmente como si su afirmación edulcorada le diera un coma diabético.

–Entonces supongo mi trabajo está hecho –murmuró, para luego despedirse con una desgarbada y falsificada reverencia–. Hermione. Señora Potter.

Lo vieron marcharse en silencio, hasta oír el tintineo de la campana al cerrar la puerta del local. Ambas quedaron sumergidas en sus propios pensamientos por un rato antes de continuar la conversación.

–Recuérdame, ¿dónde lo conoció Malfoy?

–Era su guardia en _Azkaban_. Ahora es una mezcla rara. Una especie de representante y además se encarga de su seguridad. No sabría explicarte bien su papel, pero entre ellos se entienden y con eso basta –comentó, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.

–Vaya, las vueltas de la vida. Por cierto, ¿me podrás creer que...

.

 _Pero la voz de Ginevra Potter sonó como un murmullo lejano para Hermione._

.

Los ojos de la futura novia estaban perdidos en el parque que se encontraba cruzando la calle, fijos en una silueta masculina ataviada de negro, que figuraba de pie enfrentándolas, aunque no podía distinguir su rostro. Entrecerró los párpados para afinar la vista, pero era como si la identidad que quería dilucidar estuviera borrosa a propósito.

De pronto, el misterioso hombre le levantó la mano a modo de saludo y una fuerte jaqueca atacó su cabeza, encogiendo sus pulmones.

–¡Hermione!

–¡Qué!

La cafetería se silenció frente a su reacción, y las amigas enrojecieron avergonzadas. Una por chillar para llamar su atención y la otra por gritarle de regreso por sobresaltarla.

–Llevaba siglos hablándote y no me escuchabas, te veías abyecta –le recriminó Ginny entre dientes, aparentando normalidad–. ¿Qué diablos te pasó?

Hermione regresó su mirada al parque pero el sujeto ya había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, haciéndole dudar si dicha imagen fue real o producto de su imaginación.

–Nada, nada –aseguró, sacudiendo la cabeza–. Perdona, ¿Decías?

–Te comentaba que mi hermano finalmente irá a la boda sin acompañante.

–¿Por qué?

–¿Por qué crees? –le espetó Ginny–. Una cosa es que tolere al hurón y otra muy distinta es que te haya superado. En el fondo, sabe que no será algo precisamente cómodo para él y prefiere vivirlo solo. Lo encontré bastante racional para ser él. Pero no te preocupes. Personalmente me encargaré de que no beba mucho para que no le entre la idea de robarse a la novia –bromeó, guiñándole el ojo al notarla preocupada.

Hermione sonrió por inercia ya que no era estúpida. Sabía que Ron a pesar de los años aún tenía temas pendientes con ella, lo que era natural después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos.

.  
 _No._  
 _No era eso lo que la tenía contrariada._

.  
Lo que la perturbaba en esos instantes era otra cosa. Era esa silueta misteriosa que la saludó desde el parque, que se estaba repitiendo en su cabeza una y otra vez.

 _._

 _Generándole una espantosa sensación de familiaridad._

.

* * *

.

–¿Qué te dijo?

Orión había entrado en su despacho sin anunciarse, dejando caer su cuerpo en la silla gerencial del rubio mientras cruzaba ambos pies encima del escritorio. Pero a Draco no le importaba su desfachatez. Lo miraba desde el ventanal lateral de su oficina con el hombro apoyado en el vidrio, algo impaciente por su respuesta, aunque esto solo se notara por una leve contracción en su mandíbula.

–Me dijo que ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no quería comprometerse a ese nivel y que te enviaría el anillo por lechuza. Puedes pasar a retirar tus cosas en la noche. Las dejará en una maleta a la entrada del departamento.

La palidez fantasmal que adquirió inmediatamente la piel de su interlocutor desconcertó al ex guardia de _Azkaban_ , quien negó con la cabeza, extrañado por la falta de humor del susodicho.

–No seas idiota, Draco –reprendió ceñudo–. Sabes que ella te adora. Inmerecidamente si me preguntas, pero te adora. Jamás te dejaría plantado en el altar. ¿Ocurrió algo que te tenga así de inseguro? ¿Quieres que me encargue de su amigo la comadreja? O tal vez... No. No me digas que la jodiste con alguien más, porque te muelo a palos en este mismo instante.

El aludido exhaló, bajando las piernas de Orión de un manotazo para poder sentarse sobre su escritorio.

–No digas imbecilidades. Jamás le haría eso a Hermione –espetó ofendido–. Solo tengo un mal presentimiento. En ocasiones, siento que no merezco esta tranquilidad y que me la arrebatarán en cualquier momento. Que aún tengo cuentas pendientes por saldar y que me las cobrarán con intereses, ¿me explico?

Orión se incorporó para enfrentarlo y le dio unas toscas palmadas en la espalda para reconfortarlo.

–Deja la paranoia y disfruta –mandató severo–. Solo tienes una oportunidad de ser feliz, así que no la desperdicies con miedos absurdos. Ya pagaste con la sociedad tus crímenes, soy testigo de ello. Así que, si alguien viene a cobrarte, se las verá conmigo, ¿me oyes?

El mago esbozó un gesto de agradecimiento en su atribulado rostro, confirmando que contratarlo había sido su segunda mejor decisión en la vida.

.

 _La primera era haberse dado una oportunidad con ella, por lejos._

.  
–Gracias.

–Nah –desestimó Orión con un ademán–. Bien sabes que es en mi propio beneficio. Eres mi mejor inversión, y odio perder dinero.

Draco bufó divertido y lo quitó para posicionarse en su escritorio, tomando una pila de papeles para reanudar el trabajo.

–Deja eso, que me estresas –se quejó su acompañante.

–Eso paga tu diez por ciento –enfatizó el rubio con soberbia.

–Vamos a entrenar –propuso sobre la marcha, ignorando el comentario–. Te hará bien que te golpee un rato. A ver si espabilas.

Draco no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces. Arrancarse a entrenar de cuando en cuando con Orión le recordaba las peleas por apuestas de _Azkaban_ , esos pequeños momentos en que volvía a sentirse vivo a pesar del encierro.

–Está bien, te daré una paliza con gusto –accedió con un mohín suficiente–, pero evitemos la cara. Mira que, si llegamos moreteados a la ceremonia, Hermione nos aniquila.

El hombre emitió un chiflido de compasión mientras ambos enfilaban a la salida de la oficina.

–No te preocupes. Prefiero enfrentar a cualquier mago tenebroso que a una novia enfurecida… especialmente si esta es Hermione Granger.

.

* * *

.

Había decidido arriesgarse y hacer la cena esa noche, de una manera producida por primera vez. Ella nunca cocinaba más allá de un plato de espaguetis, es más, era él quien había aprendido a hacer maravillosos platos para ambos, y cuando estaba demasiado cansado, pedir a domicilio o comer fuera siempre era una recurrente opción.

.

 _Pero esa noche era especial, su última como solteros._

 _Y ella quería sorprenderlo._

.

Apagó el fuego y se dirigió al comedor a colocar el mantel, sin embargo, mientras lo estiraba sobre la mesa sintió el cuerpo de su prometido abrazarla por la espalda, cruzando las manos a la altura de su vientre.

.

 _Era sorprendente._

.  
No importaba cuántos años ya llevaran juntos, su presencia seguía debilitando sus rodillas y alterando su respiración, mientras que su aroma la colocaba en un inmediato estado de embriaguez.

–Buenas noches, futuro señor Granger –se adelantó a saludarlo, permaneciendo quieta cuando él apoyó el mentón en su hombro.

–Buenas noches, futura señora Malfoy –le susurró, depositando un suave beso en su cuello–. Huele exquisito. ¿A quién le pagaste?

–Para tu desconcierto, cociné yo.

Él la giró intempestivamente por la cadera, dejándola frente a su rostro, el cual estaba tan cerca que podía ver todos los detalles de sus ojos grises. Su cabello claro caía distraídamente por su frente y llevaba los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, sin noticia de su corbata. Cualquiera se habría montado una película de _Hollywood_ con ese aspecto, pero Hermione sabía que cuando él estaba estresado, salía a entrenar con Orión. Bueno, si se le puede llamar entrenamiento a encerrarse en una jaula a pelear hasta el entumecimiento.

.

 _Suspiró._

.

No le quiso recriminar el punto, además, era una de las cosas que lo había ayudado a relajarse después de su estadía en _Azkaban_ , pues Draco jamás pidió ayuda. Siempre argumentó que escribir y publicar su diario había sido terapia suficiente.

–¿Y ese milagro? –lo escuchó bromear–. ¿Quieres que mañana tiemble? ¿Me quieres envenenar?

–Eres insufrible.

–Pues te vas a casar con este insufrible –le enrostró, enarcando una ceja.

–¡Ah! Soy masoquista. A quien engaño.

Ella le lanzó una sonrisa cómplice y él se la devolvió, soltando el agarre para extraer una caja color marfil del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón.

–¿Y esto? –soltó Hermione extrañada, tomando la caja que él le estiraba.

–No sé. Lo vi y me imaginé que luciría en tu muñeca. ¿Te gusta?

Sacó la tapa con cuidado y levantó una almohadilla de terciopelo que servía de soporte para un hermoso brazalete dorado, cuyo diseño se componía por dos tiras que se enlazaban entre sí una y otra vez. Aunque él no le dijera que dicha joya tuviera algún significado simbólico, Hermione se imaginó que ambas tiras los representaban a ellos dos, que parecían destinados a aferrarse mutuamente hasta convertirse en uno.

.

 _Draco tomó la iniciativa y le colocó el brazalete._

 _Ella admiró su resplandor contrastar contra su piel._

 _Y fue ese el momento en que todo se volvió surrealista._

.

No supo qué le sucedió, pero un calor sofocante comenzó a quemarla desde adentro, como si algo se hubiera desbloqueado en su interior. Una súbita lujuria mezclada con sus sentimientos hacia él refulgiendo en gloria y majestad, los cuales sólo se potenciaron al saberse correspondida.

 _._

 _Porque lo sabía._

.  
No tenía idea cómo era posible, pero ahora era capaz de percibir las emociones de Draco.

.

 _Como si se las estuviera gritando en la oreja._

.

Ella sabía que la amaba, se lo demostraba de distintas maneras, pero eran escasas las ocasiones en que se lo decía con palabras. Ahora, de él era capaz de leer no sólo un descomunal deseo y un genuino amor, sino también un intenso respeto, confianza y admiración.

.

 _Hermione nunca se había sentido de esa forma._

.

Era como si un hilo invisible la estuviera tironeando para beber del alma del rubio hasta que fuera solo de ella, y ni siquiera se cuestionó tomarlo por la camisa para inundar cada recoveco de su boca en un violento beso.

.

 _Necesitaba, por alguna extraña razón, marcarlo como suyo._

 _Aunque ya lo era por completo._

.  
En un principio, ella notó que Draco se tensó sorprendido frente a su impulsivo actuar, pero tan pronto ella se abrió paso por la tela de su pantalón para capturar su hombría, reaccionó, tratando de igualar su intensidad.

Pronto las piernas de Hermione abandonaron el piso y quedaron colgando de la mesa, dejando el espacio necesario para que Draco se posicionara entre ellas. Entre besos y agarrones, él aún no hacía amago de avanzar, acrecentando su impaciencia, ya que sentirlo contra su intimidad mientras su lengua le recorría el cuello, la estaba trastornando.

Le abrió la camisa de par en par haciendo volar los botones, y comenzó a succionar su pecho, cuidando de no tocar aquellos pequeños tatuajes que tan malos recuerdos le traían. Lo escuchó gruñir complacido con sus atenciones y eso solo la desesperó aún más.

.  
 _Lo necesitaba con urgencia._

.  
Volvió a su boca para reclamarla y comenzó a frotarse contra su cuerpo, gimiendo de excitación pues estaba muy consciente de lo que estaba provocando en él, de lo mucho que él se estaba reprimiendo para no perder el control y soltar su lado más oscuro, más animal. Pero todos sus esfuerzos se quebraron súbitamente, y Hermione ahogó un grito de satisfacción cuando la invadió hasta el fondo.

.

 _Maldición._

 _Era un delito sentirse así de bien._

.  
Parecía poseída por otra Hermione, una más osada y dominante, pues ella estaba guiando ese placentero encuentro como una verdadera conocedora de la materia. Además, por algún motivo, sabía exactamente qué lo llevaba borde, y sólo sacaba provecho de ello para obtener la reacción deseada.

.

 _Nunca un encuentro entre ambos había sido tan sensual y rudo a la vez._

.  
Cuando ambos alcanzaron el clímax, Draco se apoyó en silencio en las rodillas de ella, mientras sus marcados hombros subían y bajaban a causa del esfuerzo. Hermione le besó la frente perlada en sudor y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, esbozando una sonrisa satisfecha.

–Te lastimé –escuchó que él murmuraba ensombrecido.

Hermione abrió los párpados extrañada y dirigió la vista hacia donde él tenía puesta la atención. En sus muslos, justo a medio camino, se advertían dos marcas rojas que de seguro tomarían un color violáceo. A Hermione no le costó mucho entender qué había ocurrido, pues para complacerla tal como quería, él se había afirmado de ahí para embestirla con más firmeza.

–No es nada –se apresuró a asegurar–. No pienses en ello. Déjalo estar.

Él arrugó el ceño, enfadado consigo mismo, y molesto con ella por bajarle el perfil al asunto. La mujer adivinó a la perfección la dirección de sus pensamientos, sintiéndose una criminal por haberlo orillado a comportarse de esa forma tan descarriada, que parecía lejana y a la vez familiar.

.

 _Como si hubiese tratado de arrancar a otro Draco Malfoy desde sus entrañas._

 _Como si algo le faltara de él._

.  
–Mierda –lo oyó mascullar.

Y nuevamente pudo percibir con claridad las emociones del rubio, que eran la síntesis perfecta entre desconcierto, culpabilidad y miseria, cuando a ella ni siquiera le importaban esos futuros moretones a cambio de todo ese éxtasis que aún recorría su cuerpo.

.

 _¿Acaso se había vuelto loca?_

 _¿Acaso solo ella era capaz de experimentar esa sensación de estar conectados en alma y mente?_

 _¿Acaso imaginaba todo lo que estaba sintiendo?_

.  
–Tranquilo. No pasa nada. Vamos, ven.

Hermione se acostó sobre la mesa y lo atrajo encima, agradeciendo haber adquirido un mueble lo suficientemente firme para soportarlos a los dos. Tiró del mantel para ocuparlo de manta y acomodó la cabeza de Draco encima de su seno, justo a la altura de su corazón.

Lo sintió sonreír más aliviado, ya que ahora jugaba dibujando su ombligo con el índice, de una forma lenta y tortuosa.

–Podría morir aquí.

Lo dijo casualmente, en caso alguno de forma literal, sino sólo con el fin de graficar su comodidad en ese espacio de solaz. No obstante, al escucharlo Hermione sintió su pecho oprimirse de angustia.

.

 _Como si alguna vez lo hubiera perdido irremediablemente frente a la muerte._

.  
–Tú no vas a ningún sitio. ¿Me oíste? –esbozó, de súbito seria y determinada–. Soy capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de traerte de regreso.

Lo escuchó reír, pero ella no estaba bromeando. Así que se incorporó y tiró de su mano para bajarlo de la mesa también, guiando sus pasos hasta la habitación.

–¿Y la cena? –objetó él.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

Su estómago se había cerrado y sólo quería dormir, después de todo, mañana tendrían un largo día. Él percibió a la perfección su estado anímico y se dejó arrastrar sin oposición, acostándose ambos después de deshacerse de las últimas prendas que quedaban en sus sudorosos cuerpos.

Ahora, fue el turno de ella de acurrucarse en su pecho, por encima de su corazón, cayendo en un profundo sopor gracias a su rítmico palpitar. Pero sus sueños no parecían sueños, sino recuerdos lejanos, de situaciones que nunca ocurrieron.

Vio un cementerio en llamas, se vio arrancando como si el mismo demonio la persiguiera, y fue testigo de una masacre, para luego, finalizar con una escabrosa imagen: _Draco siendo atravesado por una lanza de lado a lado._

Se despertó de un salto, sentándose sobre la cama y suspirando aliviada al comprobar que todo era una pesadilla. Su sangre bombeaba a toda velocidad todavía, por lo que se pasó la mano derecha por la cara para despejar sus cabellos y respirar mejor.

.  
 _Fue ahí que lo vio._

.  
Se acercó al cuerpo del rubio para volverse a acomodar, cuando una herida en el pecho de Draco apareció, una que hace unos minutos no tenía. Se tapó la boca sorprendida y subió hasta el rostro de su prometido alarmada, notando como los colores se le iban al captar una cicatriz en sus facciones, que se iniciaba un poco más arriba de la ceja izquierda y que llegaba hasta el pómulo, en un camino diagonal que no dañaba su párpado.

.

 _Un grito destemplado emergió de sus cuerdas vocales._

 _Un grito tan inesperado que el hombre se despertó e incorporó rápidamente en posición de ataque, mirando en todas direcciones en búsqueda del peligro._

.  
–¡¿Estás bien?! –exclamó preocupado, tomándola por los hombros para capturar su atención una vez seguro que no había riesgo.

Ella pestañeó con los ojos llenos de agua, enfocándolo a duras penas.

–Draco... Tú...

.

 _Pero nada._

 _Nada se apreciaba en su rostro._

 _Ninguna marca ni ahí ni en su torso._

.

Hipó. Todo había sido producto una alucinación. Un jodida y estúpida alucinación.

Se llevó ambas palmas a la cara y respiró profundo para calmarse ante la mirada confundida del rubio.

–Nada. Tuve una pesadilla.

El timbre de la puerta obró como salvación frente a ese momento absurdo, y Draco se colocó el pantalón del pijama para ir a abrir, aún observándola con extrañeza. Hermione, sin dejar de temblar por el susto, se enfundó en una bata y salió tras él.

–¿Luna?

La mujer estaba con un niño de tres años dormido en su espalda, con un sombrero de lana encima de su cabeza y afirmando una maleta de flores con rueditas. Le sonrió ampliamente a Draco pero luego pestañeó confundida al ver que él no se encontraba solo.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó extrañada a Hermione con su voz de campanillas–. No deberías estar con el novio la noche antes de la ceremonia, dicen que los _nargles..._

–¿Dónde se encuentra Lorcan? –la interrumpió Draco, rescatando a su novia de entrar en la misma discusión de siempre.

–Con Rolf –contestó Luna, ingresando al departamento–. No pudo viajar así que nos dividimos a los niños. Fue difícil. Ambos querían ver a su padrino. Al final, tiramos un galeón al aire. En fin, disculpa la hora. Se equivocaron en la reservación del hotel y no teníamos...

–¡Tío Draco!

Esta vez fue Lysander quien la interrumpió. Se había despertado y le estiraba los bracitos a su padrino, quien lo tomó de inmediato.

–Duerme con Hermione –le dijo el dueño de casa a la inesperada visita–. Yo me quedo con Lysander en el sofá cama.

–¿Seguro?

–¿Tengo opción? Este niño es peor que los grilletes de _Azkaban_.

Y era cierto. Lysander estaba afirmado férreamente de su cuello, y se había vuelto a dormir tan rápido como se despertó. Hermione experimentó un dejo de decepción al saber que estaría lejos de él, pero no objetó su resolución. Al menos, así se ahorraba las explicaciones del reciente episodio.

–Buenas noches, Draco –le dijo, depositando un breve beso en sus labios.

–Descansa –le respondió él, casi en tono de orden–. Nos veremos del otro lado.

.

 _La mujer sintió un hoyo en el pecho al escucharlo._

.

Esa frase le sonaba terriblemente conocida y le generaba un sinfín de sentimientos encontrados, que eran realmente escalofriantes. Incapaz de reaccionar, notó el delgado brazo de Luna arrimarse al suyo y llevándola de regreso a la habitación, a paso lento.

–Hermione ¿qué pasa? –indagó ella, tan pronto cerraron la puerta–. Parece que viste a un fantasma. Estás más pálida que Draco.

–¿Alguna vez te ha pasado que tienes una horrenda sensación de que olvidaste algo importante y que ese algo nunca ocurrió?

La pregunta había sido formulada por su subconsciente. No tenía sentido, pero expresaba con claridad lo que ahora pasaba por su cabeza. Afortunadamente, era Luna quien la acompañaba, alguien que no cuestionaría una disyuntiva como aquella. Es más, la mujer tenía el índice en el mentón, en pose pensativa.

–No –concluyó finalmente–. No, la verdad. Creo que si olvidé algo, por algo será y es mejor no remover ese misterio ¿para qué sufrir? Pero basta de conversaciones. Es tarde y las ojeras no combinan con el blanco.

Hermione asintió y volvió a acostarse, sin molestarse en cambiar su bata por un pijama. Pronto le hizo compañía Luna, quien tras alistarse, cayó como un saco de papas producto del cansancio propio de la maternidad.

.

 _Pero la novia no tuvo esa suerte y no lograba conciliar el sueño con facilidad._

.

Se movía de un lado al otro, pero el colchón ahora le parecía de piedra, incomodo hasta decir basta. Eso, sin contar sus sábanas, que parecían dos hojas de lija conspirando contra su descanso. Así que frustrada, se levantó y de puntillas se fue con la idea de guardar la comida que con tanto esfuerzo había hecho y que quedó incólume. Quizás, mañana podrían comer un poco.

Al pasar por el salón, le lanzó una mirada rápida al sofá cama donde yacía Draco durmiendo ceñudo, con los pies de Lysander en la frente, ya que el muchacho estaba desparramado en horizontal. Sonrió y no pudo evitar pensar en un retoño propio.

Entró a oscuras a la cocina y cerró la puerta de inmediato, tratando de meter el menor ruido posible. Sin embargo, al encender la luz y girarse para proceder a ordenar, quedó petrificada en su sitio, percibiendo como su espíritu escapaba de su cuerpo con la imagen que tenía al frente, una que no podía, que no debía ser real.

–¿Me extrañaste?

Ese tono grave y varonil, esos ojos que no eran ni verdes ni avellana, y esas facciones cuadradas que de tanto en tanto la acosaban entre sueños recriminándole sus actos, estaban ahí, en vivo y en directo, provocándole un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espina dorsal.

–Theodore...–pronunció en una exhalación.

.

 _ **Continuará...**_


End file.
